


Cyclonus and Tailgate walk into a CV-11

by kireiflora



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Drift is chaotic bastard, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, The drift and rachet is like minor but like obvious, but like also sorta, theres like implied cywhirlgate, this is fic of fic of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: They just wanted to get some snacks before going and seeing Whirl. They learn some stuff they were happier not knowing.
Relationships: Brainstorm & Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Tailgate/Whirl
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Side A-D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You know he dies at the end, right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084603) by [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian). 
  * Inspired by [Scarborough Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797821) by [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian). 
  * Inspired by [You Know You Survive This, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102564) by [kireiflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora). 



> This is like, canon to any/all the 'inspired by' fics. If you're a little loose with it.
> 
> You may be questioning: whats with the A side? the answer is I thought it'd be funny to add Drift pov and I was right! So I called it B side. Then it just kept going. It's a multisided tape alright? alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait shit, major spoilers for chapter 9 of He Dies.

A side:

Word had reached the two mechs of Ratchet’s diagnosis. So of course the two, who had already been heading home, increased their speed dramatically. Months cut down to days and then they were landing. They hadn’t heard anything about Ratchet suddenly dying so they allowed themselves a moment to just…stop and take a breath.

“Let’s pick up snacks and go see Whirl!” Tailgate chirped, clapping his hands together, “I’m sure Ratchet is a little tired of well-wishers, we can at least give him a heads up first.” and of course, the fact they got to see Whirl first was just a _bonus_ , totally not the point. 

He’d been sorely missed on their adventures, a prickly hole in the fun. At first, it had been a gaping hole where he should’ve been, and Cyclonus was hurt at the refusal, and they just ignored it. Over time it’d become less painful but Tailgate still frequently found himself starting to try and ping Whirl to point out something to him only to come up short.

“Alright.” Cyclonus agreed, nudging him in the direction of a convince store, a CV-11. It _still_ kind of hurt, that he had misread the situation so terribly but, time apart would’ve surely done them both some good. He kept an eye on his short conjunx as he darted around the shelves, contentment in his cables. They were back, he could patch things up with Whirl and if they left again surely they could convince him to come along, this time there wouldn’t be any of the romantic undertones that had made him uncomfortable. 

“So Star Stalker have you heard the news about the movie that’s about to hit theaters?” 

Cyclonus glanced briefly at the tv, some talk show was playing.

“You say that like there’s less than 20.” a mech in the shape of a dragon replied, chuckles answering them, “But no, I know which one you’re talking about, Airshock, it’s the one everyone is talking about! You Know he Dies at the End, we’re all going to see it, its release will be a national holiday!” 

“You forgot the part where we will all cry.” more laughter, “Do you have high hopes for the film?”

“I admit, I was skeptical back when it was announced, how could they even get close to reality, but! Then I heard the news, they got Whirl’s widow to consult! So it’s going to be great.”

Tailgate _froze_ where he was holding a smattering of snacks, optics shorting out and vents stuttering.

Cyclonus locked optics with him in the next moment, both of them dumbstruck with horror. The conversation on the tv continues but Tailgate hears none of it. ‘Whirls widow’ is echoing in his audials, drowning all other noise out. Whirl’s widow implies that Whirl died. It also implied he got married first but that’s far less important than the fact he _died_ and nobody told them. Not even when they told them about RaTchet, did nobody think they would care to know that? Did nobody remember they didn’t know about that? Not even a note, not a single notice, not a mention. Whirl’s _dead_ and nobody thought that was worth mentioning. 

Cyclonus is vaguely aware of the sound of Tailgate’s fans sputtering, stopping or churning, but he’s still stuck on the married part of widow because if he allows his processor to move past that he won’t recover. Whirl got a conjunx while they were gone, and that wasn't worth noting to them. He understood that he had overstepped but to be cut off like that? Not bothering to keep them in the loop at all? He’s keeping his fans operating, but only just, as he chases ‘Whirl’s conjunx’ around and around, who was it? Someone from the crew? Someone from here? What were they like? Were they the opposite of him and his conjunx? 

Tailgate is setting the snacks down haltingly and Cyclonus reaches out to help, refusing to think about why.

Their efforts are suddenly interrupted by the cashier who wonders over from the front desk. “So, I’m guessing you’re new here.” they offer as a start to the conversation.

“You could say that.” Cyclonus replies, “We were here a while back, but it was brief.” he has to speak since Tailgate can’t.

“Must've been very brief.” they reply, “If you’d like to learn more, I have the old video still. Used to be you’d get executed for having it.” 

His processor shuts down, not having any kind of response to that statement. What are you supposed to say to something like that? Sure show me the video of a loved one? What do you mean executed? He probably shouldn't ask a stranger those questions.

“I think….I’d like that,” Tailgate says softly in his stead, looking up at the other mech.

They’re waved over to a tv less in direct sight of the door. The cashier digs in a nearby box for a moment before pulling out the tape. “Old fashioned, but harder to track down.” they grin slightly and pop it into the player, taking a couple of steps away to give them some space.

The next few minutes blur together, the audio of the video has been distorted by repetitive viewing, it starts with someone they don’t know, looking somewhat desperate and determined, saying something fervently. They’re cut off by someone else, who points at them, there’s some conversation that only every few words can be caught. The second mech steps forward, drawing a blaster and pointing it at the first.

Just as they’re wondering what Whirl has to do with this, allowing a spark of hope that maybe there was a second mech named Whirl that existed-he suddenly appears in the frame, grabbing the aggressor's head and ripping it off.

The body falls over, the head follows a second later. Whirl’s voice comes through in snatches, familiar in a way that aches. “You think—to die yet? — Think again!” 

Cyclonus becomes aware of the way he’s holding Tailgate’s hand, and tightens his grip. He doesn’t think he wants to keep watching but he can’t stop, he owes Whirl this at least.

Whirl whose words are lost again is shouting at the other mech, shoving him at one point, the other mech keeps getting more and more alarmed and disbelieving and finally, Whirl takes action, shooing them out. “I’ll buy you some time.” there’s a shadow already being cast over his form as he turns away from the other mech who a moment later moves.

The sound is clearer here, clearly, attempts have been made to restore this part. 

Cyclonus nearly immediately blocks out the memory. What it comes down to is someone who looks like Star Saber coming into frame, but it can't be, walking in and fighting him. Fighting _Whirl_.

"You know, for a religious fella, I think Primus would really hate you." Off to the side, the cashier does a little fist pump. The sound is cutting in and out, someone’s bias showing in the lines that got more care and are clear as they fight. “It doesn’t matter if you’re—you matter more than anything else to someone.” 

The answer to a statement that Cyconlus feels in his spark, is for a sword to lodge itself in his friend's chest. A very familiar sword actually, and his processor works hard as he realizes that this universes Star Saber kept the sword and wielded it, because that has to be who this is, an alternate Star Saber. The camera has a very good shot as Whirl reaches out and grabs it, and it _lights_ _up_ as he pulls it out of his chest. 

“—an atheist-” “I have _faith_ , in _people_.” it's very short work for him to die. Star Saber that is, not Whirl ~~not yet.~~

Whirl didn’t get out of it whole, spark leaking through the plating of his chassis, looking towards the camera. “Tailgate? I’m sorry.—”

Another voice speaks up and Whirl tries to push himself back to his feet, swaying. “Bye-bye Birdy. —out by now.”

“Any last words?” there’s a gun to his optic now, and he can feel Tailgate trembling next to him, hear both of their fans ~~whirling~~ giving their best.

“Give ‘em hell, legs. I love you.” the gun fires, Whirl falls, and the screen cuts out.

Tailgate doesn’t start screaming, but it’s a near thing as he forces his vocalizer offline.

What those few minutes come down to is hearing Tailgate's name somewhat garbled by time. Whirl dying proclaiming his love. Love for Tailgate? It is a name he calls Tailgate but-that’s not important.

What is important is that this is all his fault. Cyclonus launches through the stages of grief and invents the brand new grief 3.0: its all your fault. If he'd only pushed more Whirl would've been with them and not dying. If only he'd not let the topic drop the second they started getting into emotions. If only he'd convinced him to come with them. It's all his fault. He was the one tasked to ask Whirl to come along with them and he failed. He failed and he's dead. It's all his fault. 

Tailgate is going to hear that garbled call for the rest of his life. The lubricant he had been fighting back starts pouring from his optics as he brings his hands up to his face. Whirl is dead. _Whirl_ is dead. Whirl is _dead_. And he'd died missing him. Tailgate blitzes past the unknown grief 3.0 to invent grief version 4: you should’ve told him how you felt. If he told him, even if he didn't come with, he would’ve known….he would've at least known.

They could’ve made it work, if they’d sat down and talked. Apparently Cyclonus was right, about Whirl not liking _him_ , but if he’d taken that information and sat down with Whirl _and_ Cyclonus, they could’ve worked it out. In his happy life fantasy they were all three together equally, but…if Cyclonus would’ve been okay with it and Whirl could make some peace with Cyclonus…it would've been nearly as good. They all could’ve been so happy. 

It wouldn't have worked out immediately, fresh hurt and jealousy to contend with, but, they could’ve found their way back much sooner, let time soothe the pains and then try to find the happiness Whirl deserved.

Instead, Whirl is dead.

His fans work furiously for a moment before he turns his vocalizer back on. “Thank you.” he manages a little roughly. 

They nod back at him, then go back to their job, leaving the pair in peace.

“Cyc…Cyclonus, we need to…” he trails off, unsure where he was trying to be going with that. He needed to do action, he couldn’t just stand here in this CV-11 and cry. He needed to be doing something, anything, anything at all. 

His conjunx nods and takes his arm to pull him out of the store, stepping off to the side in the shade of a building for more privacy as Tailgate works to pull himself together.

Cyclonus does the only thing he can think of, and pings Drift on coms. It hangs for a long time before finally-“Drift here.”

“Drift I’m so sorry but we just found out Whirl’s _dead_ and we just got here-can we crash at yours for a little bit.” he doesn’t have the processing power to find somewhere for them to sleep and he’s a little scrambled, unsure of who else he could even ask.

There’s a slight scuffle on the other end of the line before Drift’s voice comes back. “Yeah, of course, come on over.” the statement is thankfully accompanied by coordinates because he’s not sure he could dig them up from his memory in this state.

“Thanks so much,” he replies heavily and hangs up.

———

B side:

Drift’s com went off, a call from….Cyclonus? They were back way ahead of schedule actually, that was surprising. Given how little they’d cared about one of their close friends he really didn’t expect them to drop everything to come home for Ratchet. He shot a glance at Whirl, who of course, didn't have a clue anything was going on. After a moment he relented and opened his end. “Drift here.”

“Drift I’m so sorry but we just found out Whirl’s _dead_ and we just got here-can we crash at yours for a little bit.” there’s so much more emotion than he’s used to hearing from Cyclonus.

He puts them on mute, and calls over to Whirl, “Did you know you’re dead?”

Whirl glances up at him, then down at himself. “Aw fuck? Really? I am? That’s new.” he pokes at his chest plate. “Stormy’s gonna be so disappointed with me.”

Drift chuckles and takes a moment to compose himself before unmuting. “Yeah, of course, come on over.” sending coordinates because did they even have a clue where he was?

“Thanks so much.”

Drift takes another moment, vents working in sync before he silently pings Brainstorm. [You’re not gonna want to miss what’s going to happen in a few minutes, get over here.]

[Did you dare my Amica to do something dumb?]

[No, he has nothing to do with it. I’m about to have some fun visitors is all.]

There’s a long silence where he knows Brainstorm is doubting him.

[On my way.] it’s not like the softie would leave him alone with his amica in that kind of situation.

He quietly counts the time, waiting, estimating, until finally, he speaks up. “Hey Whirl, can you go get that box from the back?” 

“What box? There’s like a hundred.” his optic is unimpressed as he states at Drift.

“The one that says: maid not known.” 

He shrugs and heads for the back room, “Alright…that’s just fucking weird.” 

Drift listens until he hears the door close and allows himself to bend over laughing, he has minimal time to get this out of his system before they get there but he needs to. This is going to be great. He can't wait to see the look on their faces when a dead man walks back into the room. He wrestles control of his fans back, regulating them to calm himself back down. 

[Ratchet, honey, when you hear the door open you should come on down.] he pings gently, in case his conjunx is taking a nap.

[What have you done now?] is the instant reply.

He’s a little defensive, admittedly. [I’ve done nothing! They’ve brought this on themselves.] 

There’s silence, and then. [Brainstorm says you told him to head over too, what's going on here.]

[You went to him? You don’t just trust me? I’m wounded!] he objected, [Don’t tell Brainstorm but the lovebirdbrains are back.] he adds quickly.

[Why are they coming _here_?] is the demand, and he can hear him getting up upstairs.

He panics slightly, not wanting him to push himself for no reason. [They _think_ Whirl’s dead.]

The movement stops. […oh. I see. I’ll make sure he knows its worth his while to come.]

Ratchet has clearly come to the same conclusion as himself, the idiots have earned some pain and panic for abandoning Whirl. He’s already guessed they heard something about the Whirl of this universe, he’s some kind of dead folk hero. They should really find out more about that sometime.

[Thanks love.] he responds.

[You’d better have the camera on.] is the amused reply.

He fumbles slightly just to make sure, it’s supposed to always be on, but he’d hate for it to be off somehow _now_ of all times.

Moments later, the door opens.

———

A side:

Cyclonus took a moment before opening the door, walking in with Tailgate and looking around a little, curious, and hoping for a distraction. Unfortunately, he doesn't see anything of interest and his optics lands on Drift. “Hello.”

“Welcome back,” he responds neutrally, gesturing to the open space closer to him. “Make yourself comfortable.”

There’s an awkward silence that falls over them. Cyclonus keeps coming back to Whirl, no matter how he tries to focus on anything else. “How’s Ratchet?” he asks, desperate.

“As good as he can be.” Drift’s voice is carefully neutral

“Glad to hear that.” he offers, unsure, and feeling like this was a mistake as the silence fills again.

At his side, Tailgate finally can’t hold it in anymore. “Why didn't you-anyone tell us about Whirl?”

He hums, giving the question some thought. “Well, we didn't find out for a while, and I think we all assumed you knew.”

“How would we know? It's not like we got an invite!” Tailgate is struggling to hold himself still when what he wants is to punch Drift for caring so little about Whirl.

“Invite to a funeral?” he asks to clarify, “Whirl’s had it in his file for ‘no funeral’ for ages.” he supplies.

The minibot slumps, much of the fight going out of him, anger giving way to grief again.

Overwhelming grief.

———

B side:

Drift is going to have as much fun with this as he can, he will not be the one to break the silences. They all know they’re here because of Whirl, and he’s curious about how they’ll come at the issue. It’s no surprise that Cyclonus deflects first.

Tailgate, however, makes him think. From their point of view, nobody told them Whirl died. From his point of view, Whirl was as good as dead after they left, and it’s only thanks to Brainstorm he’s not, and of course, it’s not _their_ Whirl that’s dead. He’s not going to lie. “We didn't find out for a while.” about the folk hero Whirl. “and I think we all assumed you knew.” that leaving their Whirl was a death sentence.

Not a lie insight, he’s pleased with himself.

It’s so fun twisting their words, and his own, around in circles. Of course, he knows about the no funeral thing, more like found out but that’s beside the point. He knows something about Whirl that they don’t. In reality, he knows a lot about Whirl they probably don’t but, that would be giving away the fact he’s alive.

And then Tailgate starts crying. He startles a little, not quite expecting the zero to sobbing. Even he wants to comfort him a little. Cyclonus reaches over and picks up his conjunx, holding him close, as then _he_ starts crying. 

Just as Drift is struggling to come up with something to say, the door opens, and in walks Brainstorm.

———

C side:

To say Brainstorm was alarmed at the message from Drift was an understatement. Ratchet moments later reaching out to him to find out if _he_ knew what was going on only made things worse. But apparently he managed to get more out of his conjunx, but then refused to tell Brainstorm what was going on and just assured him it was nothing bad but he _would_ enjoy it.

Brainstorm was very doubtful of all of that.

He didn't know what exactly he was expecting, but it wasn't to walk in and see Cyclonus holding Tailgate, both of whom were crying. Every fiber of his being wanted to punch the purple asshole on sight, but….if he punched him while he was having a breakdown he was just a bad guy and that wasn't any good. 

So he did the only rational thing, walked over, tapped him on the shoulder, and said, “Hey could you stop crying for a second I _really_ want to punch you.”

Cyclonus’ optics lock onto him, visual display filling with confusion, lubrication drying up, seemingly going completely blank at that statement.

Taking this as the gift it is, Brainstorm punches him in the face with all his being, feeling his plating dent with the force.

It was extremely satisfying. Guess Drift was right about it being worth his time.

———

B side:

Drift was having the time of his life watching Brainstorm walk in, walk over, _ask_ him to stop crying, and then punch him. This was all he ever wanted from the universe. He could not stop grinning like all his hopes had become real.

Ratchet who he could barely see in the stairwell gave him a _look_. [Hey hun, just a question, why are you like this?]

[I’m chaotic bastard, thanks for asking.] he knew Ratchet was just as thrilled and was just hiding it because he was supposed to be better than wanting their friends to punch each other. That was fine, Drift was thrilled enough for six mechs. 

———

A side:

“What was that about?” Tailgate demands, pushing the taller mech away from his conjunx. “What did he _do_ to you?” 

“Don’t test me or I might be tempted to punch you too. You both just _left_ him.” he snarls back, raising his other fist. “You were his friends and you just ditched him, knowing who he is, what he is. I’m just more willing to believe _you_ didn’t do it on purpose.” 

The minibot scowls, “That’s not what happened! We wanted-”

“I don't care what you wanted I care about what happened. You left him to die!” the scientist takes a step closer.

“No! We didn't!” Tailgate’s anger goes out of him for the second time and he starts crying again. “We didn't…”

———

D side:

“Drift you’ve finally lost it, I checked every damn box-” Whirl starts hollering into the room, only to stop short, only halfway in the room, optical taking in the sight in front of him, Drift is the only expected sight, the other four are a complete shock.

On the other side of the room, the minibot starts screaming. “What the fuck what the fuck you’re dead! You’re _not_ dead?? _Whirl_?!”

The optics of the purple jet, still half holding him, shut off. 

Whirl watches as Drift starts shaking with laughter, and Brainstorm heaves a sigh before walking over. “So, how was your day?” 

“Well…it went from normal to strange real fast like,” he answers after several beats while Tailgate continues to emit a high pitched noise and Cyclonus seems to have nearly shut down.

“Ignore them.” Brainstorm replies, forcibly turning him so he's not looking straight in the direction of his former friends. “What movie do you want to watch tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: the box is just an anagram of 'I don't know man' lol. 
> 
> Secondly: whats up with 2 more chapters? 
> 
> Answer: its pick your poison. W side or T side. Don't worry about it.
> 
> Also bits of this _are_ straight-up lifted from he dies or our conversation, they're fine with it.


	2. W side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending one, of sorts.

W side:

Whirl stares at his amica, glancing back over at the stunned pair, then back to Brainstorm. “Dead poets?” he offers the first thing to pop into his helm.

He makes a noise but doesn’t say anything against it. “What were you looking for in the back.”

“A box I’m certain was just an excuse to get me out of the room.” he shot a look at Drift, who shrugs, unrepentant, in reply.

———

C side:

Brainstorm is focused only on keeping Whirl from looking at the interlopers too closely. They’re having some kind of breakdown and that’s fine, they deserve it. He needs to think up an excuse to get Whirl out of the building before the pair reboot and start pestering him about whatever it is they’re here for. 

He had no clue why they were crying before but given the claims of Whirl’s death, they heard something about this universe’s Whirl. (One of these days he’d read up on him, no _really_.)

“Not important then, let's get snacks and head home.”

This is apparently the wrong thing to say because the lovebirdbrains come alive. “Home?”

He turns and faces them, “Yeah, my amica lives with me.” he states, seeing Drift smirk behind them and holding in his own matching smirk.

“Amica? I didn’t know you were close.” Cyclonus is the one that says what they’re both thinking.

“Eh,” Brainstorm starts, “We weren’t, are now, you missed a lot.” he turns back to Whirl, dismissing them and grinning.

Whirl, for his part, at least seems amused now.

He takes advantage of it to grab his arm and start heading for the door. “It was nice seeing you,” not, “We’ll have to catch up another time, low on time, places to be, things to do, no time to stay and chat.” so he was still upset about the ditching of his amica, someone had to be! 

He manages to get Whirl outside before they manage to get more than a word out. He’s very proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the ending of SF happens next.
> 
> Brainstorm says: Fuck you guys we're getting out before you recover lol. No talking to MY amica.


	3. T side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen...listen, I cannot be stopped. This needed to be part of this. Enjoy an alternate end lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up at the end of chapter 1, for reference. Nate, I love you.

T side:

“I have an idea.” a new, yet not at all new, voice offers from the front door. Cyclonus’ optics snap back on, Tailgate stops making the noise, and Whirl slumps in relief as all optics land on another Tailgate standing in the doorway. 

“Unlimited.” Whirl sighs, stepping away from his amica and lifting his conjunx up in a hug. “Just what I needed.”

The other Tailgate pats him on the helm. “Sure thing whirly.” [Your amica pinged me on his way over.]

“What’s your idea MF?” Drift hollers over. 

Tailgate smirks, looking over with his red visor. “The biopic is actually done, might be missing a couple of effects or music, but, we could watch it, advance screening.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea. I’m in.” Ratchet says as he steps fully into the room as well.

“No wait, I’m sorry, who _are_ you?” the Tailgate being held asks.

His clone tilts his head at him. “Oh, I’m Whirl’s Widow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEST SHIP IS HERE.
> 
> Okay this was supposed to be longer and shit but I just liked ending it there and just imagining the pandemonium.
> 
> Alt fic title: Whirl's Widow

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking: why does this exist? Answer: we were memeing and the idea of cygate chilling in a store and hearing about a movie that'd been consulted on by 'Whirls widow' instantly destroying them with grief was just so fucking funny. And I couldn't resist. So it exists now.


End file.
